Hermanos Perdidos
by Aist MoonSun
Summary: A veces uno no tiene que parecerse a su hermano para ser, hermanos. Podemos ser el opuesto de cada uno, pero también ser una misma persona. Cada uno tomó caminos diferentes y míralos ahora, cada uno con ideas y mente diferente.


Fue hace años que esta historia de hermanos comenzara, una feliz pareja se caso y no tuvieron problemas durante el pequeño tiempo que estuvieran casados.

La joven y bella mujer cayó embarazada y tuvo su primer hijo, era un barón, la cual llamo Mario. Esta tenia pelo castaño oscuro, casi negro y ojos de color azul como su madre.

Paso un año y ella cayo embarazada de su segundo hijo, al nacer, este también fue barón. Tenía pelo castaño, casi negro al igual que su hermano de ya un año de edad. Sus ojos eran verdes, como el de su padre. Ella lo llamo, Alejandro.

Como el esposo de la joven mujer era Bravado, ambos tomaron ese apellido.

Los años pasaron y estos dos niños eran muy cercanos del uno del otro. Fueron a la misma escuela juntos, pero en diferentes grados.

Siempre regresaban caminando de regreso a casa juntos a sus padres claro.

Un día, encontraron una babosa punzante y se pelearon por querer esa misma babosas, pero por extraña razón, el menor dejo que el mayor se quedara con la babosas, solo para ser cortés.

Mario le había sonreído y agradecido mucho a su hermano menor por hacer tal cosa, y Alejandro se sentía muy bien haciendo lo correcto. Eso, solo era el comienzo de su vida.

Poco tiempo después, Alejandro encontró su propia babosa punzante.

Sus padres les habían comprado lanzadoras para principiantes para que aprendieran a lanzar babosas como los de la video pantalla.

Pero no era tan fácil como digamos, su padre era uno de los mejores lanzadores de tiros de truco, pero mantenía su titulo en secreto, no le gustaba divulgar cosas innecesarias.

Los niños, al empezar a disparar, no sabían que las babosas punzantes eran una de las babosas más difíciles de controlar, ya que por su caparazón les daba la habilidad de rebotar por todos lados.

El joven padre ayudaba a sus hijos lo mas que podía, pero tampoco eran tan fácil enseñar algo difícil a unos niños pequeños.

Pero sorprendentemente, los niños aprendieron a hacer tiros de truco.

Mario era quien practicaba más tras los años y se hizo mejor que su hermano menor.

Alejandro, por otro lado, le gustaba lo cortés y lo amable; esto prosiguió a que sus padres lo enviaran al Instituto Bajoterrano de Modales. Suena raro, ¿verdad? Pero así fue el camino que Alejandro había tomado. Ahí también le enseñaban a disparar babosas.

Practicaba sus tiros de truco en casa y en los recreos que le daba el Instituto. Se estaba volviendo bueno, pero a veces su cálculo mental no parecía ser tan precisa. Por eso, el Instituto le entrego un monóculo tecnológico, o ojo robótico como todos los normales conocen. No es que haya arruinado su vista o algo así de parecido, pero el director del instituto creyó que eso sería la mejor opción para el joven Alejandro Bravado.

Ahora, Alejo, como le decía su hermano mayor Mario, usaba monóculo en su ojo derecho. Y este era de color verde como sus mismísimos ojos. Así continúo con ser lanzador de babosas y ser todo un caballero, al llegar a los 13 años y medio, ya no lo llamaban Alejo, ni Alejandro, todos lo conocían, como El Caballero…

Mario, empezó su propia carrera desde pequeño para será un experto en tiros de truco. Practicaba con casco todos los días y se aseguraba de que todo le saldría bien.

Día tras día, los hermanos tan cercanos se iban alejando cada vez más de sí mismos, pero al tomar diferentes caminos, su cercanía cambio a odio entre sí.

Desacordaban en la forma de lanzar babosas.

Mario decía que tenía que confiar más en sus instintos y ser más libre de sí mismo y no seguir tantas reglas esturdas.

El Caballero decía que uno tenía que ser discreto y amable con la gente, que la tecnología ayudaba en confiar más en los instintos y que tenía una ventaja grande.

Estos hermanos seguían peleando constantemente por la misma la razón, y jamás volvieron a ser los mismos de antes…

Pero, ¿Qué paso con sus padres?

La familia feliz que eran antes, ya no existía. La madre lloraba constantemente y el marido luchaba constantemente para que sus hijos dejaran de pelear y volver a ser cercanos como eran de pequeños.

Al final, El Caballero se fue de la casa de sus padres, dejándolos a ellos y a su hermano mayor.

Lo hizo lo mas cortés posible, aunque con toda la educación en casa y en el Instituto, El Caballero aun era el Alejo de siempre, pero… las personas cambian tras el tiempo.

Ese día fue doloroso para la familia, por dentro, Mario estaba triste, por afuera su rostro mostraba nada más y nada menos que odio y desprecio, ignorancia y arrogancia.

"_Lo único que recuerdo es ver a mi hijo partir con lo poco que tenia… y jamás, volví a verlo de nuevo…"_ esas fueron las palabras que dirá el padre de Alejandro y Mario.

_**~Caminos distintos, futuro destino, destinos unidos.~**_

* * *

**Les traigo una nueva historia, creo que un one-shot, no lo sé. Quizás sea uno. **

**¿Qué piensan? ¿Creen que Mario Bravado y el Caballero sean hermanos? **


End file.
